


Welcome to Austin

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Good Neighbor Jensen, Graphic descriptions of a panic attack, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: The reader has just moved to Austin, TX. A phone call sets the reader into a panic attack, when the neighbors come to the rescue.





	Welcome to Austin

Y/N POV

“Dad stop! I can’t do this! I live in the same country as you now, but I live 15 hours away from you. I refuse to be the middle man with your problems,” you say into the phone as you walk out the door of your new home in Austin.

You had just moved to Texas having secured a teaching job at a local school. You had been teaching internationally for several years before you felt like you could return to the States to continue teaching. However, you decided you needed to live somewhere far away from your hometown. At this point, that was looking to be a good decision on your part.

“Dad, I love you, but I really can’t talk about this any more right now. I need to go.” 

You dropped your phone on the grass. You could feel the anxiety and panic boiling up inside of you and you were stuck where you were standing. You crumpled to the ground as the anxiety overtook you. Curling in to a ball you could feel the tears streaming down your face and your breath catch. Your joints started to lock up. 

You couldn’t stop your thoughts from racing. Your parents only talking to you when they needed to vent about their spouse, your mom needing a liver transplant and her situation being much worse than what they had been telling you over the past year, the fact that you are having an anxiety attack in the middle of your front lawn where anyone can see you and you haven’t even met your neighbors yet. Everything was overtaking your mind and all you could do was lay there frozen the anxiety coursing through you.

 

Jensen POV

When I came to Jared’s house last week I noticed the for sale sign at the neighboring house had a sold sticker on it, so I can only assume that the girl standing in the yard on the phone is the new neighbor. Making a note to take Jared and go introduce yourselves later this evening while JJ and the boys are playing. Danneel and Gen had taken the babies to some mommy and me class so I loaded up JJ and were on the way to visit the boys. 

As I pulled in Jared opened up the door smiling at us in the car. As I was taking JJ out of her car seat I heard cries. Looking around I noticed the women who had been on the phone now curled up in a ball on her front lawn.

Setting JJ down I smiled before saying, “sweetheart go on up and see Uncle Jared and the boys okay. I will be right back.”

“Okay daddy” she exclaimed as she bounced her way up the steps and into Jared’s hug. Standing up and shutting the car door I made my way towards the neighbors house, As I approached the tying girl I slowed down and gently made my way toward her. Shit, she was having what looked to be a panic attack. I lowered myself to the ground in front of her. 

“Hi, my name is Jensen. I thought you might like a little company.” I smiled at her and saw a slight nod. I took it that she was okay with the company. I reached for her hand and squeezed it. “Go ahead and squeeze my hand as hard as you need to help ground yourself. Trust me I can take it.” I smiled at her as she squeezed.

“Let’s work through this okay. Can you name five things you can see?”

I hear a mumbled “green eyes, car, grass, cloud, fire hydrant.”

“Good, how about four things you can hear?”

“Voice, birds, car horn, kid yelling.”

“Great, three things you can feel.”

“Phone, heartbeat, grass.”

I could feel her body relaxing a little bit as she continued to ground herself. “Two things you can smell.”

“Lawn clippings and cologne.”

“What about something you can taste?”

The girl took a shuddering breath, “salty tears.”

“That’s great, keep taking breaths for me. Breathe with me, okay sweetheart?” I moved so her head was on my leg and gently rubbed her head as she breathed with me. I don’t know what I talked to her about for a while, but I knew I should keep talking to give her something to focus on as she continued to work through this. 

I must have been gone for a while, because Jared came out and put a hand on my shoulder as the irl laying in my lap started to move and stretch out a little bit. 

“I brought you two some water,” Jared said smiling at me as he handed me two bottles. “We are going to be in the backyard if you need anything. I nod and give my best friend a smile. I hear the front door shut and the girl starts to sit up.

“Thank you,” she says meekly as she pulls herself into a sitting position and I hand her a bottle. She opens it and takes a drink.

“I’m Jensen” I say with a smile.

“Y/N.”

 

Y/N POV

“Was that Jared Padalecki? Do I live next to famous people” you ask with your eyes going wide towards Jensen. You knew who he was, but you were trying really hard to not fangirl in front of him.

Jensen chuckles, “Yea, that was Jared. You know who he is? How did you know it was him? You didn’t even see him.”

“Of course I know who he is. I was team Dean until Logan showed up on Gilmore Girls. Hell even after the revival I’m still split on who is better for Rory, Dean or Logan. Jess is a douche,” you smile back at Jensen.

Jensen cocks and eyebrow at you before letting out a full body laugh, “Oh you HAVE to tell him that one!”

You can feel the blush crawling up your face. You can’t believe it you are talking to Jensen Ackles and live next to Jared and Genevieve Padalecki. You had actually just finished unpacking all of your Supernatural stuff when your dad called.

“Hey Y/N, what are you thinking in there? Do I need to pull you out of that pretty head of yours,” Jensen asked.

You shook your head cleaning away what you were thinking about, “no, I’m okay. Thank you again for helping to ground me. Who knows how long I would have been out here having a panic attack for all of my brand new neighbors to see. I guess that’s one way to introduce myself to them. Hi, I’m that freaky neighbor who was having a panic attack on her front lawn her first day in Texas.”

“First off, don’t think that. The people in this neighborhood would never think you are a freak. Secondly, it’s your first day in town? Well I think it is time you meet some of your neighbors.” Jensen smiles at you before standing up. He extends his hand to help pull you up. You smile letting him help you stand up.

He begins pulling you towards the house next door towards what you assume is the Padalecki home.

Jensen POV

I was not going to let Y/N have a panic attack and then go back into an empty house on her first day in the great state of Texas. She was funny and something inside told me she was going to become a good friend. 

“Hey Jared” I yell as Y/N and I walk out onto the porch from the kitchen. “This is Y/N. She is your new neighbor. At some point you need to ask her for her opinion on Dean, Jess, and Logan.” I smile at her and notice she is blushing again as Jared approaches us.

“Oh yea” he asks with a chuckle and eyebrows raised. “I’m Jared, nice to meet you Y/N. I’m glad to see you are doing a little better.” He smiles at her when she is finally able to make eye contact with him.

She laughs shaking his hand. “My mom is going to shit bricks when she learns my next door neighbor is Dean. Also, I feel really short.. That has never happened before. I was taller than my first grade teacher and the tallest person in my class all the way until I graduated high school. I obviously don’t play in the WNBA or anything but still.” The comment makes all three of us laugh.

“Daddy!!!!” I hear the high shriek before I feel the weight crash into me. I laugh and pick up JJ into my arms.

“This little princess is my daughter JJ. JJ this is Uncle Jared’s new neighbor Y/N.”

“Hi” JJ says shyly as I set her down.

Y/N couches down to JJ’s level. “Hi JJ it is really nice to meet you. Thank you for sharing your daddy with me for a little bit earlier.” I hear JJ grunt a response before running off to join the boys.

“And those two crazy boys are Shep and Tom, Jared’s boys.”

Jared elbows me, “They are not crazy. Tom! Shep! Come meet our new neighbor” Jared yells across the lawn. The boys come barreling towards us. “Tom. Shep. This is Y/N. She just moved in the house next door to us.” The boys squeak out hellos to the newcomer.

“Hi Tom. Hi Shep. It is very nice to meet you,” Y/N says once again crouching so she is on their level. “Are you having fun with JJ?”

“Yea! She is the best girl ever! Well, other than sissy” Tom exclaims before sprinting off to join JJ in the game they had been playing. Shep looks at Y/N carefully from between Jared’s legs as she smiles at him. 

“You can go play too Shep you don’t have to stay and talk to me I promise.” Y/N smiles at Shep and jerks her head towards the kids.

Shep surprises us. all by learching towards Y/N and giving her a hug, “Thanks aunty Y/N!”

Y/N and Jared both looked really surprised at what just happened.

“Well, that’s never happened before. He normally takes a while to warm up to strangers let alone decide that someone new is a part of the family,” Jared says. Y/N just smiles and looks out at the kids playing in the yard.

“Y/N, you are amazing with kids,” I say.

She turns back towards us. “Well I hope so, or I went into the wrong profession,” she says with a smile.

“Oh really” Jared questions. “Why don’t you stay and have a drink with us. Let us get to know our new neighbor.”

 

Y/N POV

It did not take too long and you had already told Jared and Jensen a lot about yourself. You were a music teacher who had been spending the last many years teaching around the world. You had decided it was time to move back to the US, however, you could not bring yourself to move back to small town Iowa after living where you had lived over the years. You told them how you had only been to Texas once in your life until today. You secured your job and house sight unseen and were excited for the new adventure. You told Jared your opinions on Dean, Jess and Logan, and just like Jensen had said, he loved it. 

You heard voices coming through the house before both Jared and Jensen were getting to their feet. You turned to see their wives come through the door with babies in tow. You stood and smiled at them as their husbands kissed them.

“Girls, this is Y/N our new neighbor. Y/N, this is my wife Gen and our little girl Odette. Then that is Danneel, Jensen’s wife, and their new twins Arrow and Zep,” Jared introduced you to them.  
You smile and shake their hands as Jared continues. “Y/N is going to be the music teacher at Tom’s new school this year.”

“Really?” Gen asks smiling. “That’s awesome. I hope you can stay for dinner. I’m about to make the boys start getting the grill up and running.”

“Sure, I would love to get to know all y'all better,” you smile as you accept the invitation.

“All y'all? I thought you said today was your first day in Texas” Jensen says in a teasing tone.

“It is. I lived in Nashville one summer during college. Y'all is the only thing that stuck with me from all those years ago.” Jared and Jensen both let out a laugh. Yep, you were going to do just fine living in Texas.


End file.
